


The Beginning Of The End: The Date

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Angst, Arguing, First Dates, Fluff, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek’s jealousy gets the better of him. Will he go on the date with Y/n?





	The Beginning Of The End: The Date

It had been three days, since Derek had asked me out on a date.

I still saw him regularly, walking by my house because he was “in the area”.

_’_ _Lying piece of shit’._

I really was looking forward to Friday, anticipating our date.

Derek was beyond hot and the fact that he actually liked me and wasn’t just looking for a quick fuck, made me even more attracted to him.

Somehow, the pack members had found out about the date.

Lydia brought it up on Wednesday after class, telling me how he seemed so happy and giddy. Every time someone mentioned the date, he would immediately blush and stutter.

Apparently this was the complete opposite of the “sour wolf” she knew, whatever that was supposed to be.

That day I was lying in my bed.

It was only 6 in the afternoon, but I was bored out of my mind and had nothing to do when the doorbell rang.

Wondering who this could be, I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

Moving the curtain, I was presented with the second most beautiful man in all of Beacon Hills.

Jordan Parrish.

Jordan and I had really hit it off.

He was quickly becoming one of the best friends I had.

He was hilarious, he made me laugh constantly and he was like a giant child, in an adorable way.

“Hey, Jordan. Sup?” I asked once I’d opened the door.

He smiled and shook his head.

“Sup? Really? No one says that anymore”, he said, laughing slightly.

“Whatever mutt. Come in if you want. Don’t burn anything”, I said.

He’d told me about being a hellhound and everything already, so I started making jokes regularly about this.

He hated when I called him mutt, so I decided I’d have to call him mutt all the time.

Stepping inside the house, he made himself comfortable, lying on the couch.

“Really, dude? You just walk in and put your feet on my furniture. Anything else. Maybe you want me to feed you grapes and massage your feet?” I asked in a sarcastic, yet playful tone.

“Actually, yea. I wouldn’t mind that”, he said with a cocky smile.

I slapped his feet off and sat beside him.

He moved his legs back up and placed them on my thighs.

For the next few hours, we sat watching random TV shows and talking, laughing at each other’s jokes and just enjoying spending time together.

Once we’d finished, it was almost midnight.

“I really need to go. I was supposed to be sleeping, cos I’ve got the night shift, but I guess that didn’t work out”, the officer said.

“You are such a moron, Jordan. Next time you need to sleep, sleep. I’ve got a few spare rooms. I’d be happy to let you sleep in those for a few hours.”

Jordan thanked me for the offer, warning me he’d cash in at some point and made his way out of the house.

Picking up the bowls and plates we’d used and making my way to the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks when I heard the familiar growling of a certain beautiful werewolf.

Placing the plates on a cabinet, I ran outside to see Derek on top of Jordan, completely wolfed out.

“Derek, what the fuck are you doing?” I shouted, worried he was going to do some damage to the hellhound.

Derek simply looked at me then back down to Jordan and let go of him, running off into the darkness.

Helping Jordan up, he dusted himself off and then turned to me.

“You really need to stop making him so jealous”, Jordan said, before walking to his car and driving away.

I walked back into the house and called Derek.

He didn’t answer.

For the next hours, I spammed him with texts and calls, hoping he’d reply, but nothing.

Falling asleep, I couldn’t help but feel as though I’d lost my chance.

The school day was awful.

Derek still hadn’t replied to any of my messages or calls and I was too tired from staying up late.

I was planning on going home and relaxing, only for Liam to stop me, being confused with his work.

I helped him out for a few minutes, telling him to come find me the next Monday, during lunch.

Walking into the house, I noticed it was five o'clock.

Three hours and I would’ve been on a date with the most handsome werewolf in existence.

But I messed that up, I guess.

Sitting down and deciding on getting some work done, I started grading papers.

Once I’d done that, it had been two hours.

Feeling dirty from the day at school, surrounded by horny sweaty teenagers, I took a long bath, relaxing and de-stressing.

I was in so much peace, I jumped from the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Getting out and covering my lower body in a towel, I walked downstairs, towards the door.

Opening it, I was met with the sight of Derek Hale, leather and jeans gone, now replaced with a beautiful clean shirt and coat and formal black slacks, showing off his beautiful abs and thick thighs.

“What are you doing here Derek?” I asked, assuming that the date had been cancelled when he ran away and didn’t answer any of my texts.

“I’m so sorry I ignored you. It was stupid and silly and I shouldn’t have done it. Do you think we could still go on that date?” he asked, hopeful that I’d say yes.

“Fine Derek, but give me 10 minutes to get ready”, I said.

Catching him staring at my bare chest and abs, I leaned up and kissed his cheek then turned and walked away, feeling his eyes on my ass.

After getting ready, Derek led me to his car and then drove us to the restaurant, making it just in time for our reservation.

During the lunch, Derek and I shared information, neither of us usually shared with anyone else.

“So, what exactly happened to your house? It was all burnt up and stuff when I saw it in the woods”.

Derek looked down at his plate and swallowed. He then looked back up at me and explained.

“There was a fire a few years ago. most of my family died. The only people who survived were me and my two sisters. My uncle was burnt in the fire, but he’s fine now. One of my surviving sisters was killed by him a while ago though”.

Hearing this I felt pain for Derek.

He didn’t deserve any of this.

“I’m so sorry. Wait, did you say your uncle killed your sister?” I asked, confused as to whether I heard him correctly.

“Yea. It’s a long story. Werewolf stuff. I’ll explain it to you on our next date.”

“Oh really…What makes you think there’s going to be a next date?”

With that Derek leaned over the table, his face inches away from mine. 

“Cos your heart just started beating rapidly once I got close, so I know for a fact you like me”, he said, knowing he was right.

I smiled and got back to eating.

“So, how come you’re back? Last time you left, your mother just died, right? How come you came back now?” he asked.

“Well, I didn’t want to leave in the first place. My mother was the only thing I had to be honest. My dad didn’t give a shit. He didn’t want me at all. It was mom’s idea to adopt me and when she died, there was no reason for him to keep me. So he made me leave and sent me to live with my aunt”, I explained, hurt and pain seeping from my pores.

Derek placed a hand over mine, rubbing the back of it with his thumb, soothing me.

“I don’t really know why I came back. I guess I was just drawn here again”, I said.

Derek looked me in the eyes.

“I’m glad you came back. I get to have my chance now”, he said.

The rest of the meal was spent getting to know one another, sharing details of our private lives only shared with those we loved the most, despite the fact that we’d only known each other properly for a month and this was our first date.

It felt right, telling him all this.

Once we’d finished, Derek drove me back to the house. Inviting him in, he declined, saying he should get home.

As I was walking back into the house, Derek called out my name.

Turning around I saw him bounding up the stairs of the porch.

“I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be honest. I like you. I really like you. I’ve never liked anyone as much as this before. I want to get to know everything about you and make sure I know how to make you happy. But I need to know. Is- is there anything going on with you and Jordan? I-I know last time you said there wasn’t. But, I mean you spend so much time with him. He spends hours in your house and you’re always joking around with him. Do you want to be with him?”

The tone of his question showed me how insecure and paranoid he was.

Stepping towards him, I took his hands in mine.

“Derek, there’s nothing going on with me and Jordan. He’s cute, yea. But I don’t find him attractive in that way. He’s become a great friend, but that’s all. There’s only one man I have my eyes on. He wears a whole load of leather, he’s got beautiful thick dark hair”.

Derek began smiling as I said this, blushing profusely, but not taking his eyes away from mine.

“Beautiful eyebrows, a stunning smile and the most beautiful greenish blue eyes I’ve ever seen. I’m looking at the only man I want as we speak. Does that answer your question?”

He simply stared for a minute before surging forward, his lips attaching to mine.

They were soft, powerful and sweet.

He tasted sweet yet spicy, the taste of whiskey and cinnamon, his drink and cake he had at the restaurant.

His smell invading my senses, woody and musky, yet soft and gentle.

The sweet kiss eventually turned heated,

his tongue entering my mouth, mapping out everything.

He began nibbling on my lower lip, one hand on my cheek, the other at my waist, while mine were entangled behind his neck, playing with his beautiful soft hair.

We pulled back and I stared into his eyes, pupils’ almost completely black at this point.

“You want to come in”, I asked, completely aroused, my dick twitching in my pants, wanting all of Derek.

He simply nodded and picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hard cock straining against his slacks and pushing slightly against my thigh.

He carried me inside, not taking his mouth off me, whether he was kissing my lips or sucking on my neck, shutting the door behind us, before walking up the stairs towards the bedroom.


End file.
